


My Child

by satans_dolly_boy666



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Childishness, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Cute Sherlock Holmes, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Life at 221B Baker Street, Emotional Sherlock Holmes, Fluff, Mentioned Mary Morstan, Misunderstandings, Other, Out of Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Interacting with Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: A short story and of course, parentlock. Somewhat meaningless, perhaps out of character, but still what's done is done! ha, I don't always write depressive and distressing stories, sometimes I can also be sweet and write cute nonsenses!





	My Child

_“Rosie, would you mind explaining it to me?”_

 

The girl remains silent for a few seconds. She seems a bit upset and guilty, more upset than guilty to be honest. Although the situation seems rather serious, the reality is that everything started with a simple and almost insignificant issue. Rosie is just a 12-year-old girl, not so little but a child after all.

 

_“No.”_

 

_“No?”_

 

_“It wasn't me.”_

 

_“Oh, really? So it is your father behind it?”_

 

 

Rosie wanted to experiment on her own. Since she was very young, she was close to the detective and books on chemistry and biology, mathematical formulas and scientific theories were always present in her life. All of this started since John decided to return at 221B Baker Street, so it was not surprising that the girl found it fascinating to read instead of playing with other children, to watch documentaries about criminals instead of watching Disney movies, or trying to perform her own scientific experiments instead of trying to experiment with her hair and create different hairstyles. However, she has her own identity and features that distinguish her from the acclaimed sociopathic detective. Rosie prefers to study, of course, but she also likes to go out with her group of friends; she is easy-going, friendly and funny. Sherlock always says that she got that part from her mother. She is also interested in Astrology and believes that the mystery of the universe is exciting; Sherlock disagrees, but he never even knew about the solar system until John told him. So, no comments.

 

 

_“If you only had asked for it, I would have given it to you easily.”_

 

_“You have no proof that it was me.”_

 

_“Do you really want me to speak? Rosie, you know how I am.”_

 

 

Apparently, she had read one of the many books Sherlock has, a book about ants to be specific (don't ask). She wanted to perform an experiment and for that, she took one of Sherlock's several scientific instruments, no, not the one in the kitchen, but the one in his room.

 

 

_“What would your father say about all this? Don't be naughty.”_

 

 

Sherlock sounds annoyed, strange considering that Sherlock was never mad at his goddaughter who was almost a daughter to him; besides; John took good care of educating her properly, thank you very much.

 

 

_“Why are you bringing my dad into all this? He's got nothing to do with it!”_

 

_“You're his daughter; of course he has to do with it.”_

 

_“Fine, it was me! But you can't complain!”_

 

_“Excuse me?”_

 

 _“You also take things without p_ _ermission when my daddy doesn't want to, for example, his laptop!”_

 

_“Your father and I are adults and that´s between us. Now, you are a child, you must not behave like this.”_

 

_“I just borrowed it! It's not like I'm going to break it!”_

 

_“I think you still don't get my point. You went into my room to steal something.”_

 

_“I didn't steal it! I said I just borrowed it, I was gonna tell you anyway. And you also come into my room all the time and I never complain!”_

 

_“There's a big difference between borrowing and stealing, my child. And I come into your room to read you stories, not to grab your stuff.”_

 

_“I don't understand why you're like this! And stop telling me ´my child´; I'm not your ´child´!”_

 

_“Rosie. That's enough. Do not ever enter my room again, not even your father does it.”_

 

 

Threatening, he sounds so threatening that he scared the child, but Rosie´s temperament was similar to that of her father, and she never stays silent.

 

 

_“They're right about you, you're a freak! I hate you!”_

 

That was not expected by Sherlock. On his face, you could see the surprise but also something that Rosie dislikes the most to see from her godfather: pain.  The detective says nothing; something unusual about him who always has the last word. His eyes are now evading her, and he carries a faded smile on his face. Rosie regrets saying that, but she is unable to apologize because she does not like that expression on Sherlock's face, she is unsure of what to say next. So the only thing she can do is something that any child of her age would do, and she runs to her room and cries.

 

You can hear sounds at the entrance and for sure it is John. He, still tired, enters his home with a smile to welcome his daughter and his peculiar best friend. But what he finds is not the same as always. His daughter is not in the living room, and Sherlock is sitting reading some papers, maybe a new case.

 

_“Hey, and Rosie?”_

 

_“In her room.”_

 

_“At this hour? How strange of her, I always find her making bizarre experiments with you.”_

 

_“She must be tired.”_

 

_“Um, sure.”_

 

 

Of course, she must be tired, but of crying. At dinnertime, John finds that his daughter is sleeping. He decides not to wake her up and leaves a plate in the kitchen just in case she gets hungry at night. Again the situation feels odd.

 

 

_“She's asleep. It's too early for that, isn't she getting sick?”_

 

_“You´re the doctor, you tell me.”_

 

_“Sherlock.”_

 

_“It's all right, she’ll be fine tomorrow.”_

 

_“Nothing... unusual... happened during the day, isn't it?”_

 

_“No.”_

 

_“Okay.”_

 

 

Sherlock was wrong because the next day, Rosie stayed the same way. She looks sad, unwilling to go to school, but she goes anyway so as not to be near her godfather.

 

 

Two days have passed by, and the mood feels tense. John decides it is time to talk.

 

 

_“Enough. Tell me what happened.”_

 

_“Telling you about what?”_

 

_“Whatever is going on between you and Rosie.”_

 

_“Not a clue what you're talking about.”_

 

_“Sherlock.”_

 

_“John.”_

 

_“Sherlock, I'm being serious here. Talk. Now.”_

 

_“….Well, maybe something may have happened, but it's nothing big to be concerned about.”_

 

_“Oh God, what did you say this time?”_

 

_“Ey! Why do you assume for sure that I was the one causing the problem?”_

 

_“I don't know, maybe because you always cause trouble?”_

 

_“You know what? Nothing happened. Leave it at that.”_

 

_“Sherlock, wait!”_

 

 

Well done, thought Sherlock. Now he is not only having a quarrel with Rosie, but also with John.

Sherlock decides that the best way to avoid his problems is to lock himself in his room so as to try to rest. Of course, he fails.

 

 

Rosie was listening to the conversation, and now she feels even guiltier than before because this time, her father thought Sherlock was to blame.

 

 

_“Daddy?”_

 

_“Sweetheart, did we wake you up?”_

 

_“um.. no, but…”_

 

_“Yes?”_

 

_“I overheard both of you and... Can I talk to you?”_

 

_“Of course you can. It's about Sherlock, isn't it? Come on, sit here.”_

 

 

Rosie has no idea how to start. She takes her time; she grabs the cup with tea and takes a few sips.   

 

 

_“It was my fault.”_

 

_“Sorry?”_

 

_“It was my fault! I didn't mean to! But Sherlock pissed me off! Why can he and I can't? I couldn't measure my words! I shouldn't have said that, but I regret it. I don't know how to apologize, I'm scared!”_

 

_“Oh wow wow, calm down. I don't understand a word. What was your fault? Scared of what exactly?”_

 

 

Finally, she started to tell him what had happened.

 

 

_“I see… so that was the problem. I understand Sherlock's angry; it's not okay for you to take his stuff, much less to go into his room.”_

 

_“I know... I won't do it again.”_

 

_“But there's still something I don't understand. Weren't you guys really talking these days just because of that?”_

 

_“Um, no. No, there´s more.”_

 

_“Oh?”_

 

_“Well, I didn't mean to. I didn't really mean it! I don't know what happened to me.”_

 

_“Sweetheart?”_

 

_“I called him a freak.”_

 

_“Wait-what?”_

 

_“That…”_

 

_“Oh, Rosie.”_

 

_“I didn´t mean-“_

 

 

Then, she started to sob. John did what every loving father does at that moment, and he hugged her.

 

 

_“Listen, we'll talk about this with Sherlock. All can be solved by discussing it, understand?”_

 

_“But-“_

 

_“No buts. You two will speak like civilized people, you will apologize and you two will be the godfather and goddaughter as always again.”_

 

_“But he hates me now...”_

 

_“Of course not, you silly. He’s unable to hate you. Isn't that right, Sherlock? I know you're there, come out.”_

 

 

And here it is; the great Sherlock Holmes trying not to be caught by a 12-year-old girl. He slowly walks into the kitchen, still without making eye contact with the child. Rosie decides to take courage.

 

 

_“I´m sorry Sherlock, It's not really what I think about you. You're right, it was my fault for entering your room and taking something that isn't mine. I... didn't want to assume any responsibility, but you looked angry and I never saw you in that way. I was confused and even a little scared... and then I said the banned word.”_

 

 

The little girl barely had time to breathe that she finished saying all that quickly.

 

 

_“Apologies accepted. I also admit that I was somewhat at fault for making such a fuss. It didn´t bother me that you grabbed something of mine; it bothered me that you entered my room, nothing else. I have several private belongings there, Rosie.”_

 

 

John makes a questionable look... Could it be drugs? No, he swore to stop using them; a mystery for now.

 

 

_“You hate me, don't you?”_

 

 

Oh no, she is about to start crying again. You could see her glassy eyes, a sad smile and you could almost see the drooping dog ears.

 

 

_“Don´t be foolish, of course I don´t hate you. I see no reason for me to hate you.”_

 

_“But- but I called you…”_

 

_“You called me a freak. Yeah, I ´ve heard. But I do understand that you are a child, and children sometimes say things unintentionally.”_

 

_“But Dad told me there are mean people out there who say the same word to you and they actually mean it. I'm no different from them now.”_

 

_“Rosie, you are completely different from them. Do not even question it!”_

 

_“How come?”_

 

_“You are my child. And you are John and Mary's daughter. Sentiments are not my forte, you know it... but... well... um... you are important to me.”_

 

 

You can see how joy returns to Rosie's body, and how John seems moved. This is a special occasion, it is simply a rarity to hear the detective say such warm words.

 

 

_“Are you serious? You really mean it?”_

 

_“Oh, absolutely. But since you are my child, I ´ll have to punish you. A whole day doing experiments with me, you´ll be my personal assistant. Understood?”_

 

_“Yes, sir. Copy that.”_

 

_“Are you a soldier now? I just told you to be my assistant.”_

 

She giggles and says _“Nope! The soldier is my Daddy!”_

 

 

John could understand one thing with all this; his daughter is not only his daughter. Yes, Rosie has a lot of people around her, she is quite sociable and beloved. But there is only one person who can really make her feel distressed as well as makes her the happiest of all and that person is her important personal detective, Sherlock Holmes.

 

~ Fin ~ 


End file.
